oprahcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabe Newell
'''Gaben '''is the Lord of Swag, creator of the universe, and creator and first wielder of the Omnitrix. Background Gaben is widely believed to be the one true God who created the universe long ago; however, Pindar Rothschild has revealed that there are at least two others that are seemingly no longer active. Jesus is his son. He rules over his creation from his office at Valve Software in Washington. He is the true creator of the Omnitrix, and the leader of the Masters of Swag. Gaben has been a friend of Baumann for quite some time, and has been assisting Ben for several years. He also knows JK Simmons. History Oprah Makes Cartoons Gaben first appeared in Ferrick 10, fighting Ferrick 10 to reclaim his Omnitrix. Around Christmas, he got into a fight with Farquaad. When he was late to the gang's Christmas party, they went looking for him, and he helped them defeat Farquaad. He provided support for many adventures, though he was careful not to make things easy for the fledgling hero. After they were attacked by a fake Vilgax, Gaben informed the gang that he was the true creator of the Omnitrix, leading to the reveal of Azmuth's true nature. He continued to help the gang as well as maintaining the Omnitrix, using his God powers to do favors for his friends like allowing Sheelane to live on land or unlocking AmpFibian after Ben lost him. He also stepped in a few times when Ben seriously messed up. OMC Forever After Gaben continued to assist the gang in much the same way as before. After the Masters of Swag reactivated, he inducted JK Simmons as the first of a new generation. In Pray the Gay Away, he saved Ben from the Lizard King, then asked him to keep up his heroics as thanks. In Inspection Day, he came to the Global HQ to relieve the Magistrata of command, then appointed Harry the new Magistratus. In The Mistake of God, he was seen creating the Annunaki with the other gods in Rothschild's flashback. TAOO In Goodbye Eatle, he confirmed that Eatle was going to die. In Eatle's Farewell, he brought Ben and Eatle back to life. In Swaggy Gabe in the Big City, he attended a Swamp City Valve convention. In MegaObama, he unlocked BenMongo for Ben. In The Campaign: Part 2, he announced the winner of the election. Personality Gaben is kind and caring. He is a benevolent God who helps to protect his universe as well as nurturing heroes to help with that. Powers Gaben is omnipotent. Appearances OMC *Ferrick 10 *Ben Saves Thanksgiving *How Eatle Saved Christmas *Zomboso Struts His Stuff *Only Shooting Stars *The Drek Who Came to AMERICA *AmpFibian is Special *The Bold and the Americaful *A Gift for Gaben *EAzmuth *Upchuck's Charming Day *Malwire *Nemesis 2: Elshrektric Pacoloo *Elvis is Alive *The Return of Ferrick 10 *Billy Larry's Monsterrific Pacopalooza Telethon! *69 Shades of Eh *Paco Learns a Lesson *Requiem for an Eh *Star Shrek 420: The Search for Swamp *Iggy Stardust: The Rise and Fall *The Artist Formerly Known As Ferrick *Fatguson *The Drek Crusade of the Knights of Duloc *MY COOL OMC FANFICTION PLEASE READ *Evil Maltruant in: The End of Time FA *Universe vs. Wyatt *Simple 2 *Walkin' on the Sun *Thankstaking *Christmas With The Donald *PastSex/SwagSounds *Pray the Gay Away *Inspection Day *The Mistake of God (flashback) TAOO *Goodbye Eatle *Eatle's Farewell *Swaggy Gabe in the Big City *MegaObama *The Campaign: Part 2 Gallery Gaben UAF.png|UAF MOG82.png|Creating the Annunaki (top left) Trivia *He is love, he is life *A prototype design for him can be seen on Max's shirt. It has shorter hair and transparent glasses. Category:Characters Category:Ben's Team Category:Real people Category:Deities Category:Masters of Swag